


shooting fireworks

by vengefulspirit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulspirit/pseuds/vengefulspirit
Summary: summer in tokyo was truly dreadful. not even being inside can help alleviate the heat. except at night when the fireworks were lit.





	shooting fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece i wrote for a zine a year ago. enjoy!

The day was long and arduous, Akira had begun to think that time was slowing down just to spite him. By the time his teacher called an end to class, well after the bell had rung, he was eager to get home.

Morgana shifted in his bag as he adjusted it, meowing something about a desire to stay stationary. The raven haired teen ignored the cat,  brushing the sweat that formed on his brow. September was not as hard of a month than August but the heat it brought still left some things to be desired. 

Sojiro stood behind the bar of LeBlanc, puffing his cigarette. Akira waved to him as he walked past. “Hey I need your help runnin’ the shop tonight, so go put your stuff down and grab an apron.” the older male said with a glint in his eye. 

There was no use arguing with the Boss himself. Akira set his stuff upstairs, Morgana hopping out of his bag. “Boss seems to be in a much better mood, ever since we changed Futaba’s heart.” he commented, running his paws over his whiskers. 

Akira paused, glasses sliding down his nose. “You're right. Can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing.” he said jokingly. The black cat curled up into a tight ball, tail resting over his nose. 

“Let me know if anything happens.” he mumbled sleepily. 

“You know I always do.” Akira said softly as he changed into a more comfortable outfit. 

Down below, not much had changed except a new patron had arrived. Akira didn't give them much thought, already delving into mindset more appropriate for work. “What can I get you started with today?” Akira asked, walking up to the customer at the bar.

“Kurusu?” 

Akechi looked at him incredulously, a look of surprise crossed his features for a split moment before he smiled. “I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be working today. Well nonetheless, I would just like the normal house blend. One cream, please.” Akechi said smoothly, taking out a file from his attaché. 

“Wow, they say you are pretty diligent in your studies but to study on a Saturday… you are dedicated.” Akira teased as he went to work on his cup of coffee. 

The detective frowned and looked down at the collection of papers. “This is a case from work, but I suppose… shouldn't  _ you _ be studying?” Akechi asked.

“Nah,” he shrugged as he set water to boil, “got a school trip coming up. You expect me to study before I leave the country?” 

Akechi laughed. “I am jealous. The second years at my school are going overseas as well, to L.A. I believe. I was unlucky enough not to go last year, my detective work prevented me from leaving the country.” 

The Shujin student wasn't about to note how he was easily distracted. Akira liked that laugh, liked his smile. It made him want to pull more full hearted laughs from the boy, for both selfish and honest reasons. “That’s kind of a shame.” Akira noted as he set a cup of coffee before the detective, and watched the hard edge of Akechi’s gaze disappear. “There would have been a lot of photos, I bet. I wish I could see you in a swimsuit.” he teased.

Akechi had brought the cup to his lips, freezing momentarily. A small chuckle left his lips as he took a sip of his coffee, setting the cup down gingerly. “Sorry to disappoint you then.” he said teasingly, a small glint in his eye. Akira grinned and pulled away, busying himself with work behind the counter. Although once in awhile he did cast a glance at Akechi who had his nose buried in his work. 

The sun slipped across the sky and traveled down the horizon, casting an orange glow across the entire city. It made the atmosphere warm and cozy, the smell of coffee and curry permeating the cafe. Akira enjoyed the sound of boiling water, and even more so enjoyed filling Akechi’s cup when it became almost empty. LeBlanc did not offer free refills, but the way Akechi poured over his notes, Akira felt it was the least he deserved. 

When the sun had nearly gone down the horizon, the silence had been broken when the front door swung open abruptly, the bell jingling wildly as Futaba burst into the cafe. “Akira! Sojiro said I’d find you in here-- oh!” the red headed girl jumped and ducked under the ledge beneath the cash register and moved to hide behind Akira, blinking suspiciously at Akechi. Akira noticed she had dropped a plastic bag, sparklers rolling out of it. “I didn’t know he was here…” she mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. 

Akira smiled and patted her head. “Akechi is always here when he has free time, he’s our  _ guest _ .” he chided Futaba gently, who mumbled and ducked away from his hand. 

The boy in question had begun packing up his papers and books, placing them neatly in his case. “I must be going anyway, the last trains will be departing soon enough.” Akechi said, neatly avoiding Akira and Futaba’s gazes. Akira frowned and tutted his tongue. 

“Akechi wait,” he held up his hand and smiled gently, “would you like to join Futaba and I in our little fireworks show?”

“What?” 

Both Akechi and Futaba spoke in unison, both surprised and equally confused. “I wouldn’t want to impose on your time together…” Akechi tried weakly.

Akira shook his head and cast a glance at Futaba, who had looked at the ground but didn’t look disapproving. “That’s alright… I’ll just light sparklers with Mona.” she mumbled, but Akira knew she wasn’t upset. Said cat cried from up the steps, and paws pattered on the stairs as the black cat raced down the steps. Futaba grinned and chased after the tom, grabbing the discarded bag she had dropped before opening the door quickly.

Akechi looked dazed but hadn’t outright declined the offer. “C’mon, the weather is warm and it’ll be a while before we can see each other. I’ll be in Hawaii, remember? Please?” Akira asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. The boy across from him seemed to contemplate the idea, and eventually tipped his head to the side and nodded. 

Joy flared in Akira’s chest as he grabbed Akechi’s hand and pulled him outside where Futaba had already lit off the first sparkler. Akira handed the teen detective one of the sparklers, and grabbed the lighter from next to the plastic bag. Akechi held it out awkwardly and flinched when the sparks came to life, Akira couldn’t help but chuckle. Akechi looked so innocent, watching with wide-eyed wonder. 

“It’s… pretty.” the teen said softly, waving the sparkler around when Akira prompted him. The raven haired teen felt his breath escape him as he watched the sparks dance in his russet eyes. 

_ You’re prettier,  _ is what he wanted to say. “Y-yeah, it is.” Akira managed to choke out, clearing his throat as he lit his own sparkler. The three of them, Morgana included, sat in a comfortable silence as they watched as the last of the lights faded away. Akechi had moved to stand up, but Futaba stopped him by grabbing a tube from the collection. “Stay with us until the finale, please?” Akira asked, and although he saw hesitation flit across Akechi’s gaze, he smiled and stayed. 

The way the teen detective looked at the fireworks exploding in the air made Akira question many things. Was this his first time relaxing and enjoying a show in a long while, or even with friends? When the last of the shells went off Akira had stood up, Akechi following in suit. He heard Morgana coughing and complaining about the smoke while Futaba teased him, and Akira smiled. “Thanks for staying with us, it was fun. You should hang out with us more often.”

Akechi looked at him with a longing gaze and lowered it to the ground. “I enjoyed my time.” Akechi mumbled, sounding somewhat guilty as he fiddled with the lapel of his shirt. “I am afraid my time is short, I must get back home- I have a busy day tomorrow.” he said quickly and gathered his things, and Akira saw him off. 

“Oohh, I know that look. That’s the look of someone who’s in love! I see that all the time in manga and doujinshi.” Futaba grinned as she waved her hands in front of Akira’s face, and the boy’s cheeks flushed and he frowned. “Don’t give me that! Sakura Futaba knows all.” 

Akira grinned a little and nodded, “Okay… maybe a little. He’s just… you know, so… handsome.” 


End file.
